


Let's try and get along

by Amehwriter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bonding, Della and Daisy bonding, F/M, Gen, hopefully canon compliant, my first DT fic, possibly OOC hopefully not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter
Summary: Daisy doesn't like Della and vice versa, can they try and bond?
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Della Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Let's try and get along

Daisy and Della don’t really like each other. No scratch that, they hate each other. Daisy hates how brash Della can be, jumping head first into anything, how she can be very noisy, but what she hates the most is how annoying she can be in general, from bothering Donald, everything already listed, and just… not being great to her. Della hates how tidy she is, that she isn’t willing to get messy on adventures, that heck she doesn't even want to GO on adventures, how high and mighty she thinks she is, that she bosses everyone around, and that she just generally... isn't nice to her.

And in the middle of all this fighting, stood Donald. To him it felt like they were fighting for no reason, that it could all be solved with a simple conversation, but knowing how stubborn they can be, that wasn’t going to happen. Unless he did something, which he did, after the 2nd time that week he’d have to hear them rant about each other.

“So, I have brought you both here for a reason”

At the same time Della and Daisy spoke up

“You’re gonna tell Della to be more quiet and a little bit more quiet and nice to me?”

“You’re gonna break up with little miss tidy over here and say how wrong you were to choose her?”

They both started to stare at each other while Donald sighed.

“No and no, I have payed for you to go have fun and try to get along with each other”

If looks could kill, Donald would have been stabbed in the chest and shot in the heart.

Donald sighs “Look you two, I can’t have you fighting all the time or it will drive me INSANE, so please, just try this”

Daisy and Della were still staring at him

“If you do this I will be your next model Daisy, and Della, you can take me on an adventure without me complaining the whole time”

Without hesitation they both spoke up

“It's a deal”

30 minutes later they’re ready to go

“Sooooo where are we going Donny?” Della asked

“The mall”

“HA, take that Della, maybe you’ll like it,” Daisy said to the miserable and offended looking Della.

“And then rock climbing”

“Nice joke Donald”

Donald stayed silent

“WAIT YOU'RE ACTUALLY MAKING ME ROCK CLIMB????!!!!”

“Who knows, maybe you’ll like it” Della says in a mocking tone

“Hmph”

When they got to the mall Donald gave them some money.

“Well, I have to go to the school now, Dewey got suspended. Again”

“Wait what!, I'm his MOM, why can’t I go??”

“Because I am still the one who has custody!”

With that he drove away.

“Stupid Donald not letting me go. Stupid legal system not giving me custody immediately” she mumbled

“Well, Della, there’s a new fashion shop I’ve been meaning to go to, wanna come with?”

With practically no choice, she decided to go with Daisy. ‘Maybe I can annoy her so much she’ll break up with Donald….’ she thought.

As they entered the fashion store, Della’s (admittedly low) expectations were blown away. Everywhere she looked there were different styles of clothing. Some suited her and others didn’t but still! She might even buy a few (Don't tell that to Daisy though).

“It’s pretty great huh”

Without a second thought Della accidentally blurted something out  
“Yeah it’s so cool, like there’s a pilot outfit looking thing and there's a dress that looks almost like it came out of a spy movie and- oh wait you got me to talk about fashion positively did you?”

Daisy smirks “Apparently so”

“Ugh fine” Della turns away from Daisy, clearly frustrated

Daisy’s face softens “You know it’s ok right? To like fashion and stuff.”

“Yeah I know it's just… I don't think anyone would expect Della Duck, great adventurer, to like fashion” She chuckles harshly in that last word.

“So? What if no one expects you to like fashion? You don't have to be what people expect of you. Just because you’re some big adventurer doesn't mean you have to not like fashion! Where did something like that come from?” She chuckles lightly in the last sentence

With that Della has unknowingly reached what feels like hundreds of realizations. She doesn't have to be the best mom ever. She doesn’t have to be the great Della Duck. She doesn’t have to be the best mom ever. She can just be a person, who happens to be Della Duck.

“Um, yeah! You're right! Now I really wanna try on… that one!”

She points at a dress that reminded her of her favorite game as a kid ‘Legends of Legend Quest’. 

“Well let's try it on then.”

As she tried it on Della noticed how… oddly comfortable it was. It was as if she melted into it.

“How do ya like it”

As Della snapped from her trance all she could do was stammer out a “Eh, it’s okay”

“Well glad you think so, now let's get going to the cash register if we want to get lunch.”

“Ok yeah yeah”

As they walked to the register they chatted a bit, and found out they had some things in common. Like even if you wouldn't expect her to, Daisy had a fondness for video games.

“Yeah! I even made it to the semi finals for Extreme Smash Siblings Fight tournament but then the whole thing with Emma Glamour happened, and I wasn’t really allowed to play video games as much, I’m probably rusty by now.”

“Nah, I’d bet you’re great!”

They looked ahead at the food court.

“Where do you want to eat Della?”

“Well um.. Maybe I could- I don’t-.... Hey! Why don't you choose for us!”

Daisy looks at her for a moment “Well um do you like fish?”

“EW YUCK NO!!!! Those little pieces of shi-”

“Ok then, no fish” She looks around the food court “Do you like pizza?”

“Oh my god its been years since I’ve had a good pizza, Beakley doesn't let us order any and I haven’t had the chance to get some myself”

“Well, um I guess pizza it is!”

They go to the pizza stall and Della looks at the prices.

“Holy guacamole! Why have the prices gone up?”

“Inflation sadly. People keep buying, so companies raise the prices, but because people like them so much, they keep buying, and then they keep raising the prices, so money is worth a lot less nowadays”

“Really? I never knew this… well I’ve heard the word thrown around a bit on the Internet, but I’ve never really known what it meant, I just ignored it I guess”

“Oh well, now you know”

“It isn’t fair..”

“Well, that's just life”

“It just isn’t fair!!!!”

“Look, it’s already happened, and it probably won't stop any time soon”

“But why can’t it, why can’t we just…. I don’t know, do something about it???”

“Some people try but nothing big is happening yet, we just have to wait until the newer generations are in control”  
“AHH PHOOEY WHY SHOULD WE WAIT FOR CRAP LIKE CHANGE TO HAPPEN?!?!? WHY CAN'T WE JUST FORCE THEM TO?? BESIDES IT’S LOGICAL TO MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR PEOPLE!!!! WHY CAN’T WE JUST DO MORE-”

By then everybody was looking at Della, and someone was talking with some security guards.

“Della please stop before we get in trouble” Daisy said, grinding her teeth, putting emphasis on the last word.

“NO, come on Daisy you know it’s true SO WHO’S WITH ME”

At that moment everyone clapped and joined in with Della and marched over peacefully to the president and changed the law and-

“Great Della you got us thrown out of a mall!”

They were actually just thrown out by security.

“How was I supposed to know trying to start a revolution would do this?”

Daisy facepalms and mumbles “If you would just pay attention to your environment none of this would happen”

“What do you mean by that huh?”

“It’s common sense to not scream at the top of your lungs trying to change how the economy works INSIDE A MALL”

“Well sorry, here I thought we were having fun…”

“Well we WERE, until you tried to start a revolution!!”

Before they could keep arguing they heard a car crashing.

“Wait, what was that?"

Daisy tried to run after the sound, phone in hand with every intention to call an ambulance but Della stopped her.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine”

“Wait what!? How can you be so careless someone literally CRASHED”

“Look let me check something”

She pulls out her phone and, lo and behold, a message from Donald.

~~~

Donald: Sorry Della, turns out Louie also got suspended, and they both somehow roped Huey of all people into this, and somehow Webby snuck into the school using Lena’s magic making it worse, so I can’t pick you up right now, I sent Launchpad to pick you up. Please don't kill me.

~~~

“AHH PHOOEY. I’m gonna have a stern talk with those four when I get home”

“FORGET ABOUT WHATEVER YOUR KIDS DID SOMEONE JUST CRASHED THEIR CAR!!!!”

“Just” she sighs “Get a helmet”

“Wait what?”

“Oh right… kicked out of the mall… my bad”

“Well I’m gonna go there and-”

At that moment they see a roughed up limo come out of the parking lot.

“Sorry Della! There was traffic and I had to go through a bunch of cars and then I crashed into a stop sign! Now, get in you two!”

“Wait, crashed into a stop sign?”

“Yup that’s good old Launchpad logic”

“How often does this happen? The crashing and the going through cars.” Daisy sounded infuriated

“On a good day maaaaybe five times”

“Wait so were you the person who crashed over there?”

“Yup, that stop sign over there!” He says in his usually cheerful tone.

He points to a bent over stop sign.

“Well that doesn’t seem like something to be happy about- Della what are you doing?”

“Trying to find my spare helmets” She finds the helmets. “Ok found them, take one”

“Why?”

“Just do it”

Daisy found out that sometimes, wearing a helmet with Launchpad was almost as mandatory as wearing a seatbelt.

As they left the car, Daisy looked at the place ahead.

“Oh look, Donny was nice enough to not let me climb an actual rock”

“I wonder what would happen if he forgot,”

Daisy shot a glare at Della and she immediately stopped talking while they walked in.

“So I guess this is more wall climbing than rock climbing huh?”

“Yup, but it can still be pretty good!!”

“Great” she says it with a sarcastic tone that would impress even Lena.

As they start putting everything on, Daisy is somewhat scared, she had told Della earlier that she has never gone rock climbing, which is a slight lie. One of her exes had been an adrenaline junkie and always wanted her to go rock climbing, which she did, but she hated it. Whether it was because of the rock climbing itself or because of said ex, she had no idea. But one thing she knew was it was terrifying.

But it wasn't.

As she climbed up all she could think was of the thrill. Thinking you were about to fall and finding the perfect place to put your feet on, having your partner slow your descent as you fall (thanks Della) and just having a general good time.

“No wonder you like this!”

“I know right? When I was young and Donald and Scrooge were fighting I would just… go on a walk, find a rock to climb and just forget about everything”

Before Daisy could say anything Della gets a call

When Della takes it a very familiar scratchy voice could be heard.

“Hey Della, me and the kids are on our way there, do you need anything?”

“Um no, we’re good”

“Ok, ill be there in 10 or so minutes”

“Bye Donald”

“Bye Della”

As she hung up she looked to Daisy

“Donald’s coming in a few minutes”

“Ok then, I really enjoyed this time with you honestly, except with the whole you know, getting banned from the mall thing”

“Me too honestly”

“You know i still don’t absolutely love the idea of being in a way family with you, but if it comes to that, I think I can handle it”

“Well, I think i can handle being family with you too”

“Maybe we can do this again?”

Della somewhat hesitates before shaking her hand.

“Of course we can”


End file.
